Remember Me?
by Falconwolf3
Summary: A missing actress, and three suspects, who did it? And why? Will the FBI find her dead or alive?Complete!
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Without a Trace, or any of it's characters. They belong to Jerry Bruckheimer and friends. I do however own all the other characters.**

**A/N: This takes place in 3rd season. **

**This is my first, but not last, attempt at a story involving Without a Trace. It is an idea I came across after reading Carol Higgins Clark's book _Jinxed_. And in a small way, is an adaptation of it. The only thing I took from it were character ideas, and circumstances, the rest is all me.**

**The story is already written out, so don't worry about me never finishing this, I always finish!**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

"Morning Mom!" said Alicia Waters, as she entered the kitchen, carrying a dry cleaning bag.

"Morning dear," answered Valerie Waters, as she poured her third cup of coffee for the morning.

"Thanks for helping pick out this dress last night."

"Your welcome honey."

"I can't wait till Sunday, I still can't believe great-grandma is getting married ..again. What is this one, number 6?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, and I want to meet this man, according to the maid, Ruthie, he is much younger than her." sneered Valerie.

"By how much?" asked Alicia.

"Well, let's see, your great-grandmother is 96, and he is 56, so that means a 40 year old difference."

"Do you think he is after her money?"

"I hate to say it, much less think it honey, but yeah I do."

"I hope you are wrong, for her sake."

"Me too."

"Well, I have to get going, I have to be at the seminar at 8:00am." said Alicia.

"I am so happy for you. For an up and coming actress like yourself, this seminar is very important. I am so proud of you." said Valerie Waters as she gently hugged her daughter.

"Thanks mom, I will be there till about midnight, 2:00 am at the latest. If it gets too late I will just get a room at the Hilton for the night."

"Drive carefully dear, love you."

"Love you too, Mom."

****

Alicia walked to her car, carrying her the dry cleaning bag. As she got to the door of her car, she turns to glance back at her mother's house. She gets in, and drives away.

_ We see her and her car fade from sight _

**23 Hours Missing/ 7 am next morning**

Agent Jack Malone exited the elevator inside FBI Headquarters and walked toward Agents Samantha Spade and Martin Fitzgerald.

"What do we have?" asked Jack.

"Alicia Waters, age 25, young actress, lives with her mother, and two uncles. Was on her way to an acting seminar, and never showed up," answered Sam.

"Any suspects?" asked Jack.

"No, we are still canvasing. According to her mother initial report to police, she was supposed to stay overnight at the Hilton if it got too late, but she never made reservations. We were about to head out to the mothers house house to talk with her and the two uncles." answered Sam.

"You said she was in actress, was she working on anything?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, a movie called _Envy" _answered Martin.

"Ok, I'll go to the set, and question her co-workers, then I will talk to her agent and see if she had any stalkers, or threatening letters, that sort of thing." said Jack. "And I'll get Vivian to pull the phone records for the last 6 months, and Danny to get the credit card statements. Alright, let's find her."

**Kinda short I know, but I want to keep it as close to the show as I can. They give us little clues, and small scenes, just enough to make us want to hold on till the end. And that want I want to do. Next chapter is coming very soon, typing as we speak! Till next time!**


	2. Family

**Disclaimer: See first chapter, cause only in my dreams do I own any of these characters. They still belong to Jerry Bruckheimer, and friends.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, they help me so much. Here is the next chapter. It's a little bit longer than the first. **

_thoughts _

_**Chapter 2: Family **_

_**24 Hours Missing/8 am**_

As Martin and Sam pulled into the driveway of Valerie Waters house, Sam couldn't help but notice how beautiful it was, not big, but beautiful. Sam looked at the folder in her lap, Alicia Waters was a beautiful young lady, blond hair, blue eyes, and white teeth, perfect, as a actress should be. _Or at least according to the magazine covers._

As they got out of the car, and walked up the rest the driveway, Sam noticed that the grass was neatly cut and everything in the yard was in place. It looked like one of those house you would see on the front cover of one of those magazines. It looked perfect... to perfect!

"Martin, have you noticed how perfect the yard and house looks?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, looks like someone has a major case of OCD," he said with a smile.

Sam couldn't help but smile back, as she pushed the doorbell and waited. After almost 15 seconds, a woman with sandy blond hair, about the age of 45, answered the door. "Yes, can I help you?"

"Yes, we are here to speak with to Mrs Valerie Waters," said Sam, "Is that you ma'am?"

"Yes it is."

"I am Agent Sam Spade, this is Agent Martin Fitzgerald, we are with the FBI, we are investigating the disappearance of your daughter, Alicia."

"Oh, yes, come in. Have you any clues as to where she is, what happened?"asked Valerie.

"No ma'am, not yet." answered Martin. "When did you notice that she was missing?"

"When that man called from the seminar asking where she was."

"Is there anyone you can think of who would want to hurt Alicia?" asked Sam.

"No, no one! Everyone loves her. She is a sweet girl, never hurt anyone." answered Valerie Waters. "I just know something bad has happened to her, I just know it!" she exclaimed with tears welling up in her eyes.

"We will do everything we can to bring Alicia home, Mrs Waters," said Sam. Sam knew the odds of finding someone, that was missing alive was slim, but her job was to find the person, dead or alive. But she always hoped for alive.

"Mrs. Waters, what can you tell us about the seminar Alicia was going to yesterday?" asked Martin, as he and Sam sat down on the couch, across from where Valerie had just sat down.

"It's some kind of class for actors. It is supposed to teach them how to act better and portray their characters in a more believable way. I don't understand it all myself, but Alicia was excited, so it must have been important."

"Was she dating anyone?" asked Sam.

"No, she was too focused on work."

"Where are her uncles, I understand they live here also?" asked Sam.

"Yes they do, Ted is out of town right now on business, I called him, he is on his way back. James is in the kitchen, fixing the sick for the millionth time this year." answered Valerie.

"I'll go talk to him." said Martin.

After he left the room, Valarie looks over at at Sam and say, "You know I haven't even told her great-grandmother yet."

"Why not?"

"Scared it would kill her. Her and Alicia are so close. Lilia, her great-grandmother, she calls her Grand for short. She is 96 years old. She was an actress back in her day, silent screen, back in the early 1900s. Her career went south when they started making movies with sound."

"So Alicia and her great-grandmother are close cause they share a love of acting." said Sam.

"No, they are close cause they share a love of life!" answered Valerie with a smile.

"I will need to speak with the great-grandmother."

"Why?"

"Cause, when looking for someone, we need to know the person we are searching for. And Alicia might have told her things, that she didn't tell you." answered Sam.

"That makes sense," Valarie said, smiling."I'll call her and tell her, that you will stop by. This isn't going to be easy."

**In the kitchen ....**

"James." said Martin.

His answer was the sound of someone hitting there head and a lot of cursing. A man came out from under the sink and stood up. "What do you ... Who are you?"

"Agent Martin Fitzgerald, with the FBI, I am investigating the disappearance of your niece, Alicia."

"Have you got any clues yet?" James Thorpe asked.

"Not yet, but it's early in the investigation."

"I pray nothing has happened to that girl. I promised her daddy on his death bed that I would protect her."

"What can you tell me about Alicia?"

"Well, depends. If you want to know about her work or her life, I can tell you anything you want to know, her love life and friends, I know very little. I mean what girl tells her uncle about the guy she's seeing?" he smiled slightly.

"Where were you yesterday morning?" asked Martin.

"Was over at a friends house, his toilet overflowed, and I am the fix-it guy. That was about 7 that morning, by eight we had the problem fixed. Was on the way home when Val called me and told me Alicia never made it to the seminar. We didn't fully panic until we realized she never checked in at the Hilton though."

"From talking to Mrs. Waters, I gather Alicia wasn't seeing anyone. Any friends we might need to talk with?" asked Martin.

James walked over to the kitchen cabinet and opened the door. He pulled out a black leather bound book. "This is Alicia's address book, all her friends are in there."

"Thanks."

"Do me a favor?" asked James.

"What?"

"Bring Alicia home!"

"We will do our best."

**Not as short as the first chapter,lol. But hopefully I have your attention, and can keep it for the remaining chapters, which are few, I already have them thought out, so no more than 6 more chapters.**


	3. On the Set

**Disclaimer: See other chapters.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, they mean a lot, especially when deciding whether I should continue.**

**Chapter 3: On the Set**

**25 Hours Missing/9 am**

Jack had called to see where the the movie crew was staying. As it turned out, they were less then a mile away from site where they where filming the movie. They were on the 1st floor of the Adam's Mark hotel.

He entered the lobby and walked over to the front desk, "Yes sir, may I help you?" asked the red-haired lady behind the desk.

"Yes, which room would I find the production team for the movie _Envy_?"

"Room 113, do you need me to get a bellhop to show you the way?" she asked.

"No, thanks, just point in the general direction," he said as she pointed down a very long hallway. "Thanks, something tells me I should have taken the offer for the bellhop."

It only took about 10 minutes before he found room 113, and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" someone shouted.

Inside were four desk, all within inches of each other. Bulletin boards overflowed with lists and a loud impatient woman was on the phone. She seemed to be in her forties, with curly brown hair, a baseball cap, and a pencil clinging behind her ear. She hung and looked at Jack. "Can I help you?"

"I hope so, I am looking for Alicia Waters."

"Alicia?" She said as she picked up a clipboard that was on the corner of her desk. She ran her finger down the page. "Like I thought, she's not working today, she's not due back until Monday." The clipboard dropped back down on the desk. "And today is Saturday, so your out of luck."

"Do you have any idea where she might be?" Jack inquired. He knew she was missing, but he had to ask. He didn't want to waste his time searching for someone who wasn't really missing. He had too many cases to solve, and had no time for a spoiled actress, unless, she was really missing.

The woman looked up at Jack, "Do you know how many actors I have to deal with? They get a few days off, they usually hit the road. So don't ask me, when they are not here, they are not my responsibility." With that said, the woman went back to work.

"Look, I need to find her," said Jack.

"You know what's it's like to make a movie with temperamental actors? And this is a low-budget film! The agents want that, the agents want this. I can't keep up with every actor. And what are you anyway? A fan or a stalker? She's a little young for you, isn't she?"

"Ok, let's see if I can clear up something," he said, reaching inside his jacket for his ID. "I am Agent Jack Malone, with the FBI, I am investigating the disappearance of Alicia Waters."

The woman looked up at Jack as though she were seeing him for the first time. "Oh, so like, your really serious, huh?"

"Yeah, really." said Jack, as he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Is she seeing anyone that you know of?"

"Yeah, she's been seeing the assistant director, Nick LaQuin."

"How long have they been seeing each other?" asked Jack as he reached into his jacket for his little black notebook.

"Since about a week into filming."

"Everything good between them?" asked Jack.

"As far as I know."

"And your name, for the record."

"Stella McGee."

"Anything you can think of that might help us find Alicia?"

"Maybe nothing, but the film doesn't have enough money to finish filming. We have been shopping it around, trying to raise the funds."

"What does that have to do with Alicia?"

"Simply put, Alicia is the biggest name actress on this movie. Without Alicia, there is no movie."

"Would anybody benefit from her not being able to complete the movie?"

"Just the competition, wait, there was another actress tagged to play Alicia's part. But she wanted more money, so we dropped her. That might be something."

"What's her name?"

"Janet Richards, here is her address and phone number," she said as she typed into her computer, she took a sheet of paper off her desk, and wrote the info down, and handed it to Jack.

"Ok, thanks. Where would I find the Nick LaQuin?"

"I will write down his address, and the location where they are shooting scenes today. And his cell number, just in case." she said, as she wrote. She handed the paper to Jack.

"And who is Alicia's agent?"

"Man by the name of Greg Atwood. He represent another actor in the movie also, so you should be able to find him on the set."

"Thanks!" As he left the office, he couldn't help but notice how Stella's attitude changed when he said he was an FBI agent. Why did that always get more attention And respect?

****

Jack got out of his car, and looked at all the scenes they had set up the movie. According to the guy at the makeshift gate, they were shutting a fight scene on the cliff, which wasn't really a cliff, cause it was low budget.

He walked over to a man standing by one of the trailers, and said. "Excuse me, could you tell me where I might find Greg Atwood."

"Sure, he's that guy over there, arguing with that actor who just came off the set."

"Thanks."

Jack made his way over to the man, and sure enough he was giving the actor hell. "Excuse me, Mr. Atwood?"

"Yeah, and you are?"

"Agent Jack Malone, with the FBI, need to ask you a few questions about Alicia Waters."

"What about her?"

"She's missing for starters."

"What? Hey Chris, go get some water and cool off, we will finish this in a minute."

"Got it Greg."

"What do you need to know?"

"Did Alicia have an disgruntled fans, or stalkers?"

"Disgruntled fans no, but stalkers yeah. Another actress, her name is Janet Richards, got into a cat-fight 2 weeks ago with Alicia, right here on the set."

"Over the fact that Alicia got the part that was Janet's to begin with?"

"Yeah, security had to break it up, and Janet was removed from the set."

"Ok, anything else that might be useful?"

"Not that I can think of, but do you have a card or something, just in case I remember something?"

"Sure," said Jack as he reached into his coat to retrieve one of his cards.. "Here you go, please call me if you think of anything. And one more thing, where were you yesterday morning about 8 am?"

"Here, holding that idiot's hand." he said pointed at Chris, who was now pacing back and forth. "It's his first big movie."

"Ok, thanks."

**Ok more coming up very soon! Already have it written, just have to post it.**


	4. Great Grandmother

**Disclaimer: I do not any of the characters of Without a Trace, they belong to Jerry Bruckheimer Productions. I do however own all the other characters that you are not familiar with.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Mariel, and Goldstranger thanks very much glad to know you love my story.**

**  
Chapter 4: Great-grandmother**

_**27 Hours Missing/11 am**_

Sam knocked on the front door of what could only be described as a mansion. The double doors opened to reveal a plump black woman, about the age of 50. "May I help you?"

"Yes, we are Agents Sam Spade and Marting Fitzgerald, were with the FBI, Mrs. Lilia Kingston is expecting us."

"Come in, right this way." she said as she shut the door behind Martin, and led them through the spacious living room. Sam was sure she could fit her whole apartment in the huge living room. Sam and Marting followed the woman to the kitchen. "Mrs. Lilia, these Agents are here to see you. This is Agent Sam Spade, and Agent Marting Fitzgerald."

As the maid stepped aside, Sam's eyes fell on an elderly woman. From what Valerie had told her, she as 96 years old. Despite her age, Sam could still see the beauty she once possessed. "Welcome, please have a seat," said Lilia. "My grand-daughter called me, I can't believe my Alicia is missing. Anything I can do to help, I will."

"We understand that you are very close to Alicia." said Sam.

"Yes, very. You know most people her age, no offense, but they want to hear from people my age. Alicia is different, she really cares."

"She ever mention any trouble she was having with anyone?" asked Martin.

"No not in years. And the last time was 2 years ago, but I will never forget that night."

"Why? What happened?" asked Martin. Not really thinking it was pertinent to the case, but not wanting to rule out anything at this point, he had to ask every question possible.

"Well, she had just started taking acting classes, and one night she showed up here, near tears .....

**Flash **

"What's the matter honey?" asked Lilia. She had just opened the door to find her great-granddaughter standing there, near tears.

"Oh, Grand, it's awful."

"Come on in, have a seat and tell me what is bothering you." she said, as she put her arm around Alicia, and guided her to the couch.

"I was rehearsing lines with a guy at his place," she started.

"He didn't try anything did he?"

"No, it's nothing like that. While I was there he received a call from a friend of his, he didn't even bother to turn the sound off. His friend said that the acting classes must be paying off for him cause he managed to fool that old bat out of $800,000 dollars."

"Oh how awful."

"Can you believe it, some people are just so greedy!"

**Flash Ends**

"She was so angry." finished Lilia. 

"Understandable, what ever became of the situation?" asked Sam.

"The guy never showed up to class after that. Guess it was too much of a risk for him. After all, Alicia could rat on him. Haven't heard anything else about it since."

"Did she ever use his name?" asked Martin, as he took out his little black notebook.

"Yeah, but I don't remember it, something like Steven."

"We'll look into it." said Martin. "We understand from talking with Valerie, your grand-daughter, that Alicia was supposed to be here tomorrow morning. Why was she coming here? Anything particular, or just to visit?"

"Actually, the whole family is coming tomorrow, I am getting married. Alicia is my Maid of Honor, she is supposed to be here early, to help me get dressed and ready for my big day."

"Is your fiancé around, we need to speak to everyone who knows Alicia." said Sam.

"His name is Bentley Little, and he has never met Alicia, he hasn't met any of my family yet. We net on a cruise and fell in love."

"Would you mind if I speak with your maid?" asked Sam.

"Ruthie!" yelled Lilia. "Come in here and speak with this nice girl, Sam right?"

"Right. Ruthie, can I speak with you in the other room please?"

"Sure."

As Sam walked out of the kitchen with Ruthie, she heard Lilia asked Marting if he cared or some tea. He graciously accepted. Which almost made her snicker, he hated tea.

"Ruthie, how well do you know Alicia Waters?" asked Sam.

"Very well ma'am. Fine young lady."

"As you may already know, Alicia is missing."

"Yes, I know. I pray nothing has happened to that sweet child."

"When was the last time she came by?"

"A few days ago, Wednesday I think. She wanted to meet the fiancé, Mr. Little. But he wasn't here."

"She seem happy about the marriage?"

"Yes indeed, she was very happy to hear that her Grand was happy and getting married, despite the age difference."

"Age difference?"

"She's 96, he's 56."

"Mrs. Kingston mentioned that Alicia never met Mr. Little. How comfortable does he seem with the idea that by tomorrow he will be a great-grandfather?"

"Not very comfortable, as you can imagine. Wish you could have seen his face Monday night when Mrs. Lilia showed him a picture of Alicia."

"What happened?"

"He choked on his tea, and went nearly white."

"OK, thank you for your help." said Sam, as she turned and walked back toward the kitchen, where she had had left Martin. "We need to be going, thank you Mrs Kingston for your time."

"Your more than welcome, please do everything possible to find my Alicia."

"We will, I promise." said Sam.

As Sam got into the car next to Martin, she said, "When we get back to headquarters, I want to see if we can find that guy Alicia talked about years ago."

"Why?"

"Cause if Alicia can finger him, he would be smart to do away with her."

"True."

"But just between you and me, I hope it's nothing."

"Me too."

**Next chapter is on the way, please be patient ....**


	5. Janet Richards

**Disclaimer: Same as b4.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming, they are keeping me going. Which keeps this story going.**

**Chapter 5: Janet Richards**

_**29 hours missing/1 pm**_

Jack got into his car, and using his cellphone, dialed Agent Vivian Johnson. "Hello?"

"Hi Viv, it's me Jack. Need a favor."

"Name it."

"Run the names, Janet Richards and Nick LaQuin, and see what you can find out about them. See if they are connected to Alicia in any others ways, then boyfriend, and pissed off actress."

"Got it. Hey Jack?"

"Yeah."

"Something came up on Janet Richards real fast."

"What?"

"A restraining order."

"For her or against her?"

"Against her, she was order to keep a distance of no less than 500 feet from ..oh boy."

"What?"

"Alicia Waters!"

"I'm on my way to her place now, meet me there!"

"On my way."

By the time Jack pulled into the parking lot of the Hilton hotel, he could see Vivian's car already parked. He parked his car in the space next to hers. Vivian looked over, and saw it was Jack, so she got out of her car, at about the same time as Jack.

"Hey, sorry took so long." said Jack.

"No problem, just got here a few minutes ago. Anyway did some checking, the restraining order was issued after Miss Richards assaulted Alicia on the set."

"How long ago was that?" asked Jack.

"Two weeks ago. And according to what Danny could pull up, Janet has been unable to get an acting gig since. Apparently, nobody wants her in their movie. Her agent says she's too high maintenance."

"Well, she is an actress, aren't they all like that?" said Jack, as he slightly grin."Alicia's agent something about a fight, but he forgot to mention the restraining order."

As Jack and Vivian entered the lobby of the Hilton hotel they walked over to the front desk. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, sir, can we help you?" said a young woman with sandy blond hair.

"Yes, can you tell me what room, Janet Richards is staying in?"

"Room 568, on the 5th floor."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome sir."

As Jack knocked on the door, he could hear what sounded like a television being turned off, and the distinct sound of footsteps coming toward the door. The door opened, standing there was an attractive blond woman about the age of 31.

"Can I help you?"

"Yea, we hope so. I am Agent Jack Malone, this is Agent Vivian Johnson, we are with he FBI, we are here cause we are investigating the disappearance of Alicia Waters."

"She's missing?"

"Yea," answered Vivian. "And we understand you have an restraining order against you. You want to tell us about that?"

"I had nothing to do with that girl disappearing." the woman said angrily.

"We will decide that, Ms. Richards." said Jack. "Now tell us about the the situation that lead up to you assaulting Alicia."

"I didn't assault her, all I did was try to reason with her."

"About what?" asked Vivian.

"The movie they are filming now, _Envy _the lead part was mine. And then just out of the blue they offer it to Alicia."

"According to Stella McGee, they replaced you after you requested to be paid more money." said Jack.

"That's a lie, ok, yes it's true I asked for more money, but they fired me cause Nick wanted Alicia in the movie."

"Nick LaQuin is the assistant director, he would have no say in who he wanted in the movie." said Jack.

"Yeah, but during auditions, he made it clear who he wanted. But the director chose me. Nick threatened to quit as assistant if they didn't go with Alicia. This all went down the day before shooting began."

"So you were angry, I assume. Are you going to tell me, that in all your anger, you didn't at least slap Alicia?" asked Vivian.

"Of course I slapped her, she knew it was my part. She knew that if it weren't for Nick, she wouldn't haven't gotten the part. What kind of actress does that to another?"

"I understand that you have had problems getting other acting gigs in the last 2 weeks since this incident. Do you blame Alicia for that?" asked Jack.

"No, not as much as I blame Nick. I admit I don't care too much for Alicia, but I am not the type of person, that would hurt another."

"Where were you yesterday morning, about 8:00 am?"

"I was here, all day. Watching TV. In fact to prove that I was here, I was watching Regis and Kelly at that time."

"Ok, thanks for your time, we will be in touch if there is anything else." said Jack.

"Yeah, you do that," she said as she slammed the door in their faces.

As they walked toward the end of the hallway where the elevators were, Jack stopped, "Vivian?"

"Yeah Jack?"

"Regis and Kelly?"

"Yeah, that's what she said why?"

"Cause, Regis and Kelly doesn't come on for another 2 hours."

"She lied."

"Yea, and now we have to find out why."

"I'll check her phone records and credit card statements for yesterday. See if we can figure it out. You coming?" asked Vivian.

"No, I think it's time I meet this Nick LaQuin."

"Alright, meet you back at the office."

"Meet you there.

**Well, that was longer than I thought it would be. Hopefully I am telling this in a way that makes you the reader feel like you are watching an episode of the show.**

**Next chapter is on the way ....**


	6. Nick LaQuin

**Disclaimer: See other chapters.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! From what I am reading I take it I am doing this right, lol. I hope so, and hope I can continue to do so, cause I am a big fan of this show, and want this story to show that. So with that said, here is the next chapter I promised.**

**Chapter 6: Nick LaQuin**

_**31 Hours Missing/3 pm**_

Jack located Nick LaQuin in one of the production trailers on the set of _Envy. _He knocked on the door. A young man about the age of 25 opened the door, "Yes, may I help you?"

"Are you Nick LaQuin?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Agent Jack Malone, FBI."

"FBI? What's this about?"

"Alicia Waters, she's missing."

"Oh my God! When? Where?" he asked. "Come on in, excuse the mess."

Jack followed the young man into the trailer, "When was the last time you saw Alicia?"

"Thursday night, she was so excited about going to that seminar on Friday."

** Flash **

"I can't believe it, I got in!" Alicia screamed as she hung up the phone.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes!"

"I am so happy for you!" he said as he embraced Alicia. "Seats are hard to get at that seminar, it's always packed. You are so lucky."

"I know it must be fate."

"Thought you didn't believe in fate."

"I don't, I believe in God. He has blessed me abundantly in life."

"You know I have a feeling you are right."

** Flash **

"She was so happy," said Nick as he finished recounting to Jack the last time he saw Alicia.

"She never made it to the seminar."

"Something must have happened to her then, cause there is no way in hell she would ever miss that."

"Where were you yesterday morning about 8:00am?"

"Am I a suspect?"

"Everyone is when someone is missing. No offense."

"None taken, after all I am the boyfriend. Ok, I was here on the set, from 6am till about 12 noon, then we broke for lunch. Returned at 1:30, and left at about 2 am." Nick said looking down. "You know I have tried to call Alicia a couple of times, even beeped her, and now I can only fear the reason she hasn't called back." The look on his face was one of serious concern.

"I understand you threatened to walk if Alicia wasn't hired in the lead role, is that right?"

"Yeah, it's true."

"Why?"

"Cause she has that thing. You know the thing where you go to a movie just to see her. She has that flair, like Nicole Kidman and Halle Berry, you know classy."

"When did you start seeing her personally?"

"About a week ago, just dating, nothing beyond that. She wants to wait till she's married to you know."

"Yeah, I get the picture. Did she have any stalkers or receive any hate mail, that you know of?"

"If she received any hate mail, I never knew about it. And as far as stalkers, the only one I can think of is Janet Richards."

"Why do you think Ms Richards was stalking Alicia?"

"Cause for the last week, every time we turned around, there she was. Even though she wasn't supposed to come within 500 feet of Alicia, she did more than that."

"Did you or Alicia report Ms. Richards for going against the restraining order?"

"I did, a court hearing was set for, hold on let me look at the calender," he said as he stood up and walked across the room, and turned back to Jack. "It's set for Monday."

"This hearing is set to hear about Ms. Richards violating the restraining order, right?"

"Yes, but if Alicia isn't there, the charges might get dropped. I mean unless they will listen to me alone."

"They might, but it won't look good to the judge for Alicia not to show up."

**The story is coming along nicely, or at least I hope so. Next chapter is on the way!**


	7. Suspects

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it**

**Thanks for the reviews. Rozzy07, Mariel3, Golddstranger, Irene, Tiantian Wang, and hope all you like the this chapter, and the next!****  
This will be my most important one to date. And the shortest. One last chapter after this ....**** Sorry for the delay, but I had to wait for to finish updating, again. But so far so good, haven't found anything to complain about yet, j/k.**

**Chapter 7: Suspects**

_**38 Hours Missing/6 pm**_

**Back at headquarters ...**

Sam and Martin walked into the office. To their left Vivian was at her desk on the phone, and Agent Danny Taylor was just coming out of Jack's office. Martin and Sam both sat down at their desk.

"Hey you two! Anything yet?" asked Danny.

"Not much, just some possible leads." said Martin looking through a folder that had just been handed to him.

"Well, I checked Alicia's credit card statements, nothing strange there." said Danny.

"And her phone records are calls mostly from family and friends, nothing irregular," said Vivian as she hung up the phone, "Danny and I have talked to everyone in her address book, same story from all of them. Sweet girl, they have no idea where she is and they will do anything possible to help."

Jack walked out of his office and walked toward Sam, Vivian, Danny and Martin who were all together at Sam and Martin's desk.

"Martin, check to see if Nick LaQuin has ever taken acting class, and while you are at it pull his financial and phone records."

"Consider it done." said Martin, as he picked up his phone.

Looking at Sam, Jack asked, "You find out anything?"

"Talked to the mother and a uncle, no real help there. But we got her address book, Vivian has already called her friends. We talked with the great-grandmother, sweet lady, but no real leads."

"I went to the production set, learned she was dating the assistant director. Talked to him, seems genuinely worried, but I don't trust that when dealing with someone who might have taken acting lessons."

"Gee, I wonder why?" said Sam.

"And apparently Alicia had a stalker, Vivian is supposed to let me know if she turns up anything in her financial records and stuff."

"Yeah, I haven't turned up anything else. Except that doorman at the Hilton saw her get into a cab, about 10 am, which puts her at home, during the time Alicia went missing."

Martin hung up the phone, and stood up and walked over to where Jack and Sam where standing."Well, Nick took some classes, but flunked out in 2 weeks. But in an interesting turn of events, Sam, I found our mystery man, the one Alicia caught swindling old ladies."

"Who was it?"

"Well the great-grandmother was almost right, his name wasn't Steven, but Stanley."

"So where does that leave us?" asked Sam, almost seeing the light in Martin's eyes, the one he gets when he thinks he is about to break a case wide open.

"Well his name was Stanley Cross."

"Was?" asked Jack.

"He know goes by the name of Bentley Little." said Martin.

"Ok, let's get back out to the great grandmother's place, " said Sam. "Let's see what Mr. Bentley Little has to say for himself."

It had been well over 24 hours since Alicia disappeared, they were running out of time, and hope of finding her .... Alive!

**One last chapter, it will be posted tomorrow!**


	8. Unmasking Deceit

**Disclaimer: Still the same**

**Last chapter, I am so thankful for all of you for reading and reviewing, it has been a great ride, and I will begin work on my next Without a Trace fanfic, as soon as I can come with a decent story idea.**

**Chapter 8: Unmasking Deceit.:**

_**35 Hours Missing**_

Sam and Martin walked up the path to the mansion, and Sam knocked on the door. Ruthie answered the door. "Agent Spade and Fitzgerald? Come on in. Mrs Lilia is in the living room with her fiancé. Come this way."

Lilia Kingston looked up and saw the agents as they walked into the living room and walked toward her. "Have you found her yet?"

"No, not yet. Actually we are here to question Mr. Little about how he knows Alicia." said Martin.

"But I already told you, he has never met her," said Lilia.

"No Mrs. Kingston, Bentley has never met her, but Stanley Cross has, hasn't he Mr. Little?" asked Sam.

"Don't know what you are talking about." answered Bentley, standing up from his chair by the double French doors.

"We thought you would say that. Before you were Bentley Little, you were Stanley Cross. Here is a photocopy of your driver's license, Stanley and you are one and the same." said Sam.

Lilia took the photos from Sam. She looked at her fiancé and looked at the picture of the driver's license. "You lied to me?"

"I changed my name a few years ago. I am sorry Lilia I should have told you, but I forgot, honestly." said Stanley, with a look on his face that Martin couldn't understand. Stanley was caught, but for some reason he was calm about it, like he still knew he was free and clear.

"Was that before or after you took that acting class with Alicia?" asked Sam.

"What? Are you saying he's the man that my Alicia told me about?" asked Lilia.

"Yes, I am afraid so, Mrs. Kingston." answered Martin.

"Where's Alicia?" asked Sam.

"How should I know?" answered Stanley. He walked over to the glass French doors, and looked out. Martin caught the gesture, and walked over closer to the doors himself, and caught a very distinct smell, "Sam, you smell that?"

"Yeah, smells like smoke."

"The pool house is on fire!!" yelled Ruthie.

All of a sudden, the truth hit Martin, why Stanley had been so calm, he knew Alicia wasn't a threat anymore, "Oh my God! Alicia!" said Martin as he and Sam both took off running toward the pool house.

Martin reached the pool house before Sam. Sam was blinded by the smoke and slowed to a stop. She yelled for Martin, hoping the sound of her voice could lead him back out of the pool house, that was now fully engulfed.

In the distance Sam could hear the sirens of a firetruck, Ruthie must have called. Before Sam knew it Martin and Alicia came running out of the pool house, both of them were on fire, and the jumped into the pool.

Sam ran to the edge of the pool to help Martin and Alicia get out. As Sam was reaching down to grab Alicia's hand, another person joined her poolside, Jack!

"Thought you two could use some help," he said as they got Alicia and Martin out of the pool.

"Oh no, I left Stanley in the house alone." said Sam.

"I met him at the door. He is right over there, in the lawn chair." said Jack. "Alicia, You alright?"

"Yes, achy but alright. Thank you all so much, thought I was a goner."

"Alicia!" yelled Lilia.

"Grand!" said Alicia standing up and walking over to her great-grandmother.

"I am so sorry dear, if I had known who Bentley was ..." Lilia started to explain.

"Who?"

"Alicia, do you remember Stanley Cross?" asked Sam.

"No, should I?"

"He's the man over there." she said pointing at Stanley, who was close enough to hear everything being said. He could only sit there and watch his dreams of being rich, along with his life go up in flames.

"He doesn't look familiar, what does he have against me?"

"Haven't you ever seen him before?" asked Lilia.

Alicia looked at Stanley again, "Maybe, but for the life of me, I couldn't tell you where."

"You don't remember me?" asked Stanley, in a state of shock. The whole point of keeping her away from the wedding was unnecessary? She didn't even recognize me? "We were in acting class together!"

"Is that why you did this to me? Were you a really bad actor or something?" Alicia asked.

"Noooo!" Stanley cried. Martin led him away. _I had did it all out of fear that she would recognize me, and she doesn't even remember me?_

"Would somebody please tell me, what the hell is going on!" said Alicia.

"Sure dear, how about some tea? I will tell you everything I know," said Lilia.

"Tea sounds great,"said Alicia.

**Back at headquarters ...**

"Good job you guys," said Jack as he walked down the hallway with Sam and Martin. He then turned and walked to his office, letting the glass door close behind him.

" Yeah thanks Jack, you too" said Martin just before the door completely closed.

"Can you imagine being so afraid of what might happen ... then finding out that you had nothing to worry about?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, I can, and my face would look something like Stanley's did." joked Martin.

Jack was alone in his office, Vivian and Danny had already left. It had been a very long day.

"My place or yours?" asked Sam.

"Mine." said Martin. "I will walk out first."

"You follow, yeah I know the drill." said Sam as she sat down at her desk, and watched Martin turn away and walk out, and down the hallway toward the elevators. She couldn't help but wonder how much longer they could keep their relationship a secret, but that was something to worry about later, for now, she would just enjoy it.

**THE END!!!!!**

**Please leave me final reviews, thanks!**


End file.
